


In Denial

by CountrieWriter



Series: In Denial [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anger, Avatar Cycle, Avatar Katara, Avatar State, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Drunkenness, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Immature Aang, Implied Relationships, Iroh - Freeform, Jet didn't die, Jet never died, Katara as avatar, Minor Aang/Katara, Modern Avatar, New Avatar, Next Avatar, Pregnant katara, Secret love, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wedding, Yue - Freeform, Zutara, its about time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrieWriter/pseuds/CountrieWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara has had enough of Aang, but the one she wants she can't have and Wil deny any interest.<br/>Aang refuses to think that he's lost Katara forever.<br/>Zuko can't help but feel like that the woman his heart really wants isn't the one who will be walking down the isle.<br/>And  The Avatar spirit is restless.</p><p>*edited!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, and first thing I've posted publicly in a long time. Please let me know what you think. Sorry if there's any mistakes I have to proofread it myself and I'm doing it all from my phone. O.O
> 
> Ps I don't own Avatar last air bender.  
> And this is set in a more modern setting then the original Anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's 3am while I'm updating this. z_z sorry in advance for any mistakes. I'll be going over it later to fix anything.
> 
> This chapter is so short because it's more of a introduction into the story from everyone's point of view.

Fire Lord Zuko stood at the rail of the balcony, it faced the ocean and the only harbor that gained entry to the capital city. The wind that brushed his face carried a hint of the smell of the salty water mixed with the spices that drifted from the city as the morning people were beginning to bake and do breakfast. 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon casting its first rays of light across his nation. He took in a deep breath clearing his mind as His inner fire danced with new energy when he felt the sunlight shine across his face. As a firebender sunrise was always the most rejuvenating time of day, feeling the sun and it's power slowly creep up to the horizon before bursting over the edge. It was a beautiful and wonderful thing to see and to feel. 

It had been six years since the end of the war and peace was finally in sight. They had strived so hard for this, even Republic City was coming under way fairly well. He was actually starting to relax a bit, which he hadn't been able to do since he was a child. Plus, No one had tried to kill him out right in at least three months so that was nice too.

He was also trying to help provide the fire nation's new technology to whoever wanted it in the other Nations. Electricity, which they had figured out how to use a century or so ago thanks to the firebender's lightening- seemed to be what people wanted most, and even though they have had phones for a few decades, mobile phones were now becoming a more common thing.  
Cars and small planes were starting to become more sufficient in the earth kingdom but since the fire nation was mostly just small islands he tried to keep them out.  
His nation was starting to move on and instead of using their knowledge for war they were able to use it for making life a bit easier for everyone.

Today looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Most of his friends would be arriving for his wedding that was taking place at the end of the week, a wedding he wasn't looking forward to in anyway. Sure Mai was a great woman, she was beautiful, intelligent, and they got along fine, but since the war ended they had grown apart, they hardly even spoke anymore other then in public to keep up appearances. What had him so anxious and his heart racing just thinking about it, was there was one person he was mostly looking forward to seeing, and he knew she'd definitely be coming in by water.

He knew he probably shouldn't be thinking this but he was and he couldn't help it. 

He had regretted it every day for not pulling her back into his arms that night when she had kissed him. Her lips had had a hint of honey on them mixed with the taste of sweat, dirt, and water from that day's battle and tea she had drank with dinner. She had offered a healing session after dinner to which he had gladly accepted.  
Afterwards instead of leaving him relaxing by the pond he was surprised when she leaned over and kissed him after saying thank you for saving her life, again. For a second he had just sat there but when his brain finally kicked in he'd placed a hand on her cheek and returned the kiss. Her lips soft against his, feeling of her so close was causing his heart to race, the smell of her cherry blossoms mixed with ocean consuming his senses. As quickly as it started it stopped and she stood up. She bit her lip in that cute way she did when nervous and he saw a faint hint of a blush before she turned and walked away. And he had just watched her go like the stupid idiot he was.

 

Aang finished loading his bags onto Appa his sky bison, he was excited to be going to the fire nation again (what man wouldn't be, their women there were gorgeous and wore half the amount of clothes during the hottest months of the year), but he was also dreading it. Katara would be there and she still wasn't talking to him. 

'She's so stubborn' he thought to himself, with a sigh, taking a swig from a flask he kept tucked into his belt. 

She had left him three months ago, and at first he just thought she was just in one of her moods and would be back after some time alone. But when a month went by without a word from her he started to worry. He had tried talking to her since but he always seemed to say the wrong thing and now She was just avoiding him. Especially since he had accidentally called her while at the tavern near Kyoshi Island. He didn't remember exactly what happened or what was said but he guessed it hadn't been good. 

How could she leave him?  
He loved her! It hurt being away from her so much but he was getting use to it.

Sure he had a hard time showing it sometimes but hey it's not like she needed lots of proof of his feelings during the war. Flower here, a kiss there and they were good, nothing big or serious, why did it have to change. They had the rest of their lives ahead of them, why settle down and commit to something right away when you could have fun together first?  
He had saved the world and took down the fire Lord when he was 13 after all. And He had missed so much while frozen in ice for a hundred years. Plus air nomads didn't really settle down very well, even when they wanted a family. There were so many things that Jet has told him about that he was wanting to try. And with the world growing more each year there was always something new to try. Jet had become his friend during the war, though they had a disagreement and stopped talking for awhile. But for his 18th birthday last year Jet had surprised him and taken him out to his first club and he's been hanging out with him ever since even though Katara thought he was a bad influence. Jet said it was because she didn't appreciate the spirit of freedom like they did. If only she would just talk to him, he could explain and she would understand. She had to.

 

Sokka held back Suki's shoulder length hair as he watched his pregnant fiance lean over the ship's rail for the third time since boarding three hours ago. He felt bad for her, since she normally she had a iron stomach and was usually so tough but this pregnancy was taking its toll on her. But she still looked as beautiful as ever and he was looking forward to raising their little one together. 

They had flown from Kyoshi island to the nearest island of the Fire Nation Capital but had to take a ship the rest of the way since there was no airport in the capital. They only had an hour until they got there, as long as the tides worked with them properly. 

Normally they wouldn't be traveling with her pregnant since it stresses her out, but it was for a wedding, one they'd been planning for over a year now and Suki had absolutely refused to miss it. 

Sokka thought it was because his sister would be there and she could check the baby. Earth kingdom Doctors were great and all but they always seemed to be trying to push some old or new medical thing on them, and he just didn't trust them as much as he used too. They were always trying to prove they were smarter than the water bending healers especially once they found out he was from the water tribe. It made him so mad sometimes, he didn't care who was better he just wanted his baby and Suki safe and healthy, they didn't need to experiment on her just to show they knew more or anything.  
Plus, Katara could use her bending to check out everything about the baby; personally even though he found his sister's magic water stuff weird he still trusted her more than any Doctor on the island especially since she had mastered her healing and bloodbending.

 

Katara watched as another ship left the bay. She had gotten here late from Ba Sing Sa and had missed her scheduled ship and had to wait another two hours before the next one left. Ba Sing Sa may be the best city to travel from as far as options go but everything always seemed to run late and it was very aggravating. 

She had contemplated just using waterbending to get to her last destination but decided against it after looking at the luggage she brought with her plus she didn't want to arrive at the Capital completely soaked and tired. She couldn't decide what to bring so she had brought extra everything to make sure she covered all her bases.  
But this sitting around for two hours was giving her too much time to think, and right now the last thing she wanted to do was think especially when it involved a specific man that made her pulse race and the blood run hot through her veins. The memory of their one kiss all those years ago still burned bright in her mind like it happened yesterday. 

His hot lips pressed against her cold, causing a shiver to go through her body. His arm briefly around her as his other hand went to her cheek. The instinct to pull him in closer, to deepen the kiss but choosing to step back.  
She doesn't know what she had been thinking when she'd done it especially since she knew Aang was so into her and he possibly had Mai waiting for him back at home. But he had just taken a lightning bolt for her and not long before that he had saved her from falling rocks and she had been snappy at him for it.  
She knew right then that she loved him but didn't say anything thinking she'd get another chance, she had been an idiot! Because she never got a chance. The next day with the war over everyone separated, Aang had told her he loved her, and she figured if she spent time away from Zuko with just her family and Aang she'd feel the same again, but it never happened.

By the time she admitted it to herself that she truly loved him he was still dating Mai, so she tried to turn her energy towards making Aang happy and their relationship work.  
It broke her heart every time to see him and Mai together though. It felt like her heart was being pulled from her chest. She refused to show it though because she knew it was his choice.

She sighed running a hand over her face and biting her lower lip. 'I need a drink' she thought wishing she was one of those people who carried a flask with some fire whiskey in it. Even though she knew it wouldn't solve her problem, it'd at least calm her nerves a bit.  
This would be her second time seeing them since becoming single, she had visited to help Mai with a few last minute wedding plans two months ago. She found it was harder since she didn't have anyone to distract her. But she was determined to have a good time and mingle with other people as much as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't completely like how this chapter turned out but figured I should give a little background to things going on.  
> Let me know what you think! :) comments are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!"

Katara's heart jumps as she gives her best friend a hug, even though it had only been two months since she had last seen him it felt longer.  
She tried to calm it as she stepped back, this wasn't about her, this was about him and his wedding. She had to keep that in mind.  


Zuko and Mai were finally getting married. Not that she wasn't happy for them because she was, it was just that she had finally realized she missed her chance, her chance at happiness. Now there was nothing she could do but pretend those feelings weren't there. She had pushed aside her thoughts and feelings for so long, that now she knew she would have to keep them secret forever. Yet she couldn't help herself but from thinking about 'what could have been' and steal glances at him when no one was looking- dang, was he hot. 

His black hair was still shaggy with just enough pulled back to wear that flame crown, those eyes so golden it was almost like looking at the sun, and at 23 he had filled out so perfectly his arm muscles rippled almost every time he moved his arms, she could only imagine what his chest and broad shoulders looked like without that shirt on. 

But by the end of the week he would be married and she would still be single. She had already determined that she would be going off somewhere to hide until further notice, not just to get personal space but to try and clear her mind and heart as well. For now though she would just have to put on a smile and get through the week and avoid Zuko as much as possible.

"Hey Sugar Queen, how ya doing? " Toph asked thumping up behind her, distracting her from her thoughts and the man in front of her,

"Pretty good I guess, staying busy that's for sure, and absolutely ready for this mini-vacation." 

"Aren't we all?" Zuko chuckled, folding his arms across his chest with a shake of his head,

She smiled up at him. "Yea I guess so." 

"Where's Aang?" Toph inquired moving her barefoot across the ground to find his 'vibrations' as she called it, were anywhere around. 

"He should be flying in tomorrow I think, in time for the dinner. " Zuko replied for her. 

"Why isn't he with you Sweetness? " 

"Oh, um, guess you didn't hear... we broke up a few months ago. He didn't want to settle down and I did. Last I heard from him he was drunk and at a bar with some chick, and that was last month." She shrugged at their confused faces, "He must have butt dialed me, all I heard was laughing and loud music, when I called back he couldn't talk straight and someone kept calling him Aangy. I didn't ask and didn't care." 

"Well aren't you sweet." Toph rolled her clouded green eyes. 

"I told him I didn't agree with him drinking so much just to be cool, he told me whatever and that I wasn't his mom. Then he left to meet some friends so I packed up and left; haven't seen him since. Though he has tried to contact me a few times, but I've been trying to avoid him and get some space." 

"That doesn't sound like Twinkle Toes. What's gotten into him?" 

"I don't know, he turned 18 last year and next thing I know it's like he thinks he knows everything, and no matter what I do its wrong or controlling. I think he's been hanging out with Jet again. He's just been acting extra immature, and I don't want to be raising my boyfriend when I want to be raising my own kids instead. Don't get me wrong he can be really sweet, nice and romantic when he wants to be but when he doesn't it's like dealing with a over-grown drinking toddler, and I'd just had enough. It was time to just let it go." 

"Sounds like I need to knock some sense into him when he gets here for treating my little sister so poorly." Sokka chimed in as he walked up to them with a very pregnant Suki on his arm. 

"No, it's fine really. So long as he just leaves me alone we'll be good."  
Sokka rolled his eyes and muttered a whatever, and something about no one messes with his baby sister. 

Katara rolled her eyes in return before looking at Suki, "How's my little niece and her beautiful mommy doing today?" She asked placing her hand on the swollen belly.  


Suki gave a sigh, "She's giving me heartburn and swollen feet, and probably laughing about it." She bit her lower lip with a look of worry, "how's she looking in there? I haven't been to see the Doctor in 2 weeks and she's been pretty mellow the past few days."

"She's looking great, just chilling all laid back like her daddy. She's probably just tired from you guys traveling and all. Just be sure to relax, eat something good and drink some extra water, maybe even some juice if you want to give her a boost and you'll both be fine." Katara smiled. 

She understood her worry; from all of Suki's extra physical 'activities' of being the top warrior for the security taskforce for Kyoshi Island, her body seemed to have trouble carrying a baby for very long. She had already had three miscarriages and her and Sokka were trying everything they could to help this one make it to at least 34 weeks, she was at 30 week's so they were almost there.

 

The next evening was the rehearsal dinner, everyone was there laughing, telling stories, and having a good time. They had decided to have it outside in one of the many gardens, it had few trees with multiple flower beds spread out with a fountain in the middle a large table with food and drinks circled the fountain she guessed it was to try and keep kids out of it. Lights were strung from tree to tree to light the garden almost as bright as it'd be during the day. 

The late May weather felt amazing with it not being too hot like it normally would be in the fire nation yet not cool enough to need a sweater anymore at night. Not that one really needed a sweater when they had grown up in the south pole.  
So far, Katara had managed to avoid Aang for most of the night, but as the night progressed and he drank more she noticed his eyes wondering to her more and more so she was trying to stay near someone else at all times. But it didn't last as he caught her at the punch table.  
The smell of alcohol came off him in waves as he leaned on the table and looked at her.  
"So which loser did you convince to come with you?"

Trying not to roll her eyes, she said pointedly, "Not that it's any of your business, but I didn't bring anyone tonight. I didn't have to." She added, before turning to refill her cup with more wine. She had a feeling she would need it.

"So in other words you're still stuck on me." He slurred with a drunken smile, and a wink. 

"Get over yourself Aang, I didn't bring anyone because I didn't want to." 

"Are you saying that there IS someone else? I always thought there was someone else, someone you had left me for. Who is he?! Is he here?" His smile gone, now replaced with a look of rage. He swayed as he stood up straight, He definitely wasn't handling his liquor very well. 

"No, and Even if there was someone else I don't have to tell you. I wanted to be with you but you were being too immature, and a big jerk. And I was ready to settle down and have a family..." 

"No you wanted to drain all my fun, be selfish, and a control freak over our lives." Aang interrupted raising his voice.

"We can't always just drink, party and have fun. We have responsibilities as adults." She hissed, taking notice of the attention they were attracting "Now will you just let it be, we are drawing attention and this is suppose to be a wonderful fun time for Zuko. Lets not ruin it, please." She glanced over to where Zuko was making his way over to them with a concerned look. 

Aang looked between the two and it was like something clicked- or snapped- in his drunken brain "Oh. My. Gosh. It's him, isn't it? When did that happen?!" He hissed in disbelief growing angrier. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied; okay so she's almost always had a crush on her friend, but never said anything because he had Mai and she had had Aang, and after she had broke up with Aang, she promised herself she still wouldn't voice her feelings cause she didn't want to have another relationship get ruined for the sake of her own happiness.

"Yes you do. Admit it." He growled. 

"I don't have anything to say, and even if I did I wouldn't. You're just being a jealous angry prick because I broke up with you. So get over yourself, you might be the Avatar but my world doesn't revolve around you. Just move on already and stop talking to me."

His eyes and arrows started to flicker "How dare you talk to me that way! I loved you, you meant everything to me but all you ever did was try to change me, and run my life." 

With a wave of her hand She splashed his drink into his face "I just wanted to have a family, and all you wanted was to drink and sleep around and call it fun in the name of what you call 'freedom love'. So don't you dare talk to me about love." 

The air around them began to swirl and whistle, as his eyes and arrows began to glow, while the ground beneath her rose up seizing her legs and binding her to the floor before she could move away. Her heart raced in her chest as she realized she was trapped but she refused to show fear. She was done being afraid to speak or to hurt his feelings because he was sensitive and didn't take rejection well. 

"Katara! Look out, get out of there!" She heard Zuko call out from behind her; Aang heard him too, she guessed from the look of hate crossing his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing as I update so if you see a mistake or anything please let me know. :)

"What's going on?!" Toph shouted over the noise, throwing up a rock wall around herself after getting hit by a some flying objects she couldn't see coming. 

People were scattering for cover, women screaming while men dragged them down and out of the way.

"Aang's drunk and has gone into the Avatar state." Sokka explained trying to shield Suki behind a knocked over table from flying objects. She curled herself around her swollen belly trying to protect it as best as she could. 

"This is your fault fire Lord!" Aang slurred in the multiple Avatar voices glaring at Zuko.

"Aang stop please!" He whipped his head at her, " Your problem is with me leave him out of it. You're going to get someone hurt." Katara tried to reason with him looking into his glowing eyes. He bent a low wall of fire around her sucking the moisture out of the air around her, it was low enough she could still see what was happening around her. Fear coursed through her body, causing her heart to race, as the heat licked at her face, she had to calm him even if he was acting like a child throwing a fit for not getting his way. 

He turned his stare away from her and to the fire Lord. Zuko had created fireballs in his palms ready to strike, moving his arms Aang incased Zuko's hands in rock up to his elbows and together to prevent him from bending.  
"It has everything to do with him!" He flew over to Zuko, earth bending him into the ground to his knees. 

Zuko stared in surprise at his new position. 

Toph tried to release him but Aang pulled water from the fountain, raised her off the ground and incased her from the bottom of her feet to her neck in ice,  
"Stay out of this Toph! " he threatened, before glaring at Katara once again, "Admit it Katara, and I'll set him free."  
"Aang please! You're drunk, stop this!" She pleaded, the air around her heating up making it hard to breath.  
"I know you were lying I can feel your heart, say it!" He yelled sinking Zuko to his chest with a swift movement of his hand.

Horrifying memories of herself being swallowed into the earth years ago rose in her mind. She didn't want anyone to experience it, plus she didn't know if Aang would crush him in there or not with him out of control.  
"Fine! You win Aang, you happy?! I love him! I love Zuko!" She pointed to herself before pointing at Zuko, who she was refusing to look at, " I have known for years but didn't say anything because I was still determined to make us work, and I thought the feeling would go away but it didn't. Is that what you wanted to hear?!" She yelled, anger coursing through her veins, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "But I didn't leave you because of him, I never wanted to break your heart and I didn't want to get between him and Mai. I was just denying it to myself that I could make us work, and kidding myself thinking that you would mature enough to have a family." Power surged through her has she grew more angry, "I'm done waiting for you to grow a pair and be a man. You can toy with someone else's heart from now on!"  
His eyes began to loose their glow and the fire wall went out, but she wasn't done.  
She took the water from around Toph and focusing on all her rage at him bent it at Aang in powerful jet with yell. Causing him to fly from the air into one of the many pillars surrounding the garden.  
"You call me the selfish one? I gave up years to you thinking things would get better, but they only got worse. You think you're the only one with feelings?" She pulled more water to her before throwing it at him pushing him into the ground beside the pillar, "News flash Aang, I got them too, and you crushed them over," a wave crashed onto him,  
"And Over," another wave,  
"AND OVER!" and another.  
Tears were rolling down her face. Years of keeping her emotions and words in check, months of trying to stay strong, weeks of heartbreak all finally surfacing with the rage and pain of trying to make something work that didn't want to be fixed. He wanted her to admit and be truthful about her feelings, fine.  
  
She raised him in the air with the water that surrounded him and let him fall back down with a splash.  
  
"Katara stop!" a hand touched her on the shoulder made her snap around, ready to unleash more of her pain on whoever it was, "I think he's had enough." Zuko gently said.

Muttered voices came from the crowd around them.  
"Wow!"

"Did you see that?"

"Isn't she the Avatar's girlfriend?"

"Did you see her bending?" 

"She just stepped out of that rock like it was nothing!" 

"Did you see her eyes?!" 

Suddenly realization of what she was doing hit her like a ton of bricks. Her hands flew to her mouth as she whipped back around to look at Aang.  
  
"Oh my gosh. What have I done? " she ran over to where he lay in the tattered muddy grass. "Aang, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." 

She rolled him over into her arms, beginning to wave her hand over his body feeling the water and blood flow through him checking to see what damage she had done. First checking his limbs then center mass, paying close attention to the ribs and lungs and healing whatever she felt was wrong or out of place.  
Closing her eyes she concentrated on the blood flowing up his neck and into his head and brain, when suddenly his eyes snapped open fully glowing with his arrows. She jumped at the sudden power flowing through him and into her senses.

"Sister, you found us!" The Avatar's harmonic voice sighed, "We found you, yet we were still in this body, we had to wait. We have been waiting for you to find your power to find us."  
  
Aang reached up his hand and touched her wet cheek, "Now that you have, we can come home. This body is tired and was supposed to pass us to you long ago."  
Aang touched his forehead to Katara's and her eyes began to glow, Together they spoke. 

"We must fix the Avatar cycle," The air began to gently blow around them, 

"To add the missing link to our chain." Water weaved between them, 

"To finish putting balance in our lives," A circle of earth under them raised them two feet, 

"And to the lives around us." And fire lit the edges of the ground around them.

Everything seemed to pause in place, as everyone looked on at the sight before them. Trying to comprehend exactly what they were seeing. 

Katara's long brown hair waved softly around the two as Aang sat up straight still holding onto her face, both sets of eyes still glowing brightly.  
  
The earth gave a small rumble, the few fire torches in the garden burned brighter with a faint crackle, the air seemed to sing softly in everyone's ears, while the water and every liquid drink rose high above their heads then fall like rain upon them.  
  
Aang's eyes and arrows began to dim as Katara's eyes grew brighter, while it looked like the glowing Avatar spirit finished moving from one body to the next.  
"Live the rest of your life in peace little brother, you have done your part well." Avatar Katara muttered before releasing him.

"Thank you." He whispered back looking up at her. Katara rose to her feet to face everyone in full Avatar State, "The new Avatar is here. Aang has more than served his time, I was suppose to be the new incarnation but with him disappearing for the hundred years it threw our cycle out of balance. Now we have set it right." She proclaimed to the crowd. Everyone murmured in wonder before all respectfully bowed to their new Avatar. She returned it in her own deep bow. When she looked up Aang was looking at her, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you these past few years." He said giving her a deep bow.  
  
Katara smiled softly down at him "The Avatar side may forgive you, but it may take me awhile to truly forgive and trust you again Aang." "I understand. " he deepened his bow. She bowed her head to him and closed her glowing eyes. 

Feeling light headed from what had just happened, she swayed and began to fall backwards.

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed with worry, rushing from the edge of the crowd to stop her from falling over the edge and meeting the jagged rocks of the disturbed ground around them. 

She fell into his arms her head landing on his chest and he helped her onto to the ground and sat her against the still raised earth while Toph helped Aang down beside them.

Aang looked just as weak as Katara did. Katara almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Mai and Zuko, I'm sorry if what I said has or will cause any problems. It was never my intention to make my feelings known especially like this." She shot a pointed look over at Aang, "I really do wish you both great happiness, and I hope this won't damage our friendships."

Zuko just looked at her, but kept silent since he was so unsure of what to say.

Mai step forward, a calm blank look still having a claim of her face "Katara, I personally will not hold any hard feelings against you and to be honest it has got me thinking." She looked at Zuko who kept looking between the two but still held Katara in his arms, "Zuko I don't love you, and I think you don't love me either, am I right?"  
Zuko sighed but nodded his head. He opened his mouth to say something but Mai stopped him with a raise of her hand, "But you do love Katara don't you?" She asked blankly. 

Katara looked at him in shock, 'did he?'

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat looking down at Katara, his heart hammering in his chest, "Yes I do." He confessed with a smile, one that made his gold eyes glow even more. 

"Then I think the best thing to do is call off our wedding and since the Sages are insisting Zuko marry now the two of you should get married instead. I've been wanting to get out of this palace anyways, it's so boring." Mai added with an eye roll.

"What do you say Katara? Will the Beautiful, kind, greatest waterbender master, new Avatar marry this Scared Fire Lord?" He asked looking into her crystal ocean blue eyes.

"Yes!" She grinned at the sound of the words he spoke, placing a hand on his scared cheek, "Yes, my Handsome and brave Zuko; a thousand times yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so...I totally did not plan for this chapter to go this way, it kinda just happened on its own. :P What do y'all think? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to get this chapter up, I just couldn't agree with anything I wrote and kept having to rewrite. Still not exactly what I wanted but it'll have to do until I can edit it or something.

Katara rubbed her hand around her swollen belly, the baby should be making her grand appearance any day now.   
She was reclining in the shade of the pavilion at the vacation home on Ember Island watching Zuko and their 4 year old son Iroh -Zuko had insisted naming his first son after his Uncle- run through the basic fire bending forms in the court yard in front of her.   
The sun was still making his climb in the sky but the heat was already almost unbearable for her, why she thought being fully pregnant in the middle of summer would be a good idea was beyond her. Thankfully she could easily turn beads of sweat to ice to help cool off, plus with now being an air-bender meant bringing an occasional breeze around if needed. 

She smiled as she watched Zuko praise his son for doing a good job upon finishing a form. Iroh had her dark skin complexion but Zuko's sharp golden eyes; she was hoping that this baby would have his pale skin and her icy blue eyes.  
Iroh had showed early signs of fire bending and even though Zuko didn't let him bend fire just yet, wanting him to learn to breath, control it and understand it more first, he still wanted him to learn the forms so when he was ready he knew them.   
Zuko and Katara had agreed that After the baby is born he would be taking Iroh to visit the Sun Warriors to learn more and as a good bonding time for father and son since with being Fire Lord Zuko didn't get a lot of free time with his son.   
It warmed her heart to see them together, to see Zuko look at his son with such love in his eyes and to be overcoming his fear that he would become a father like Ozia had been, even though she had faith in him that he would be the best Dad to their children no matter how worried he was about it. She knew he was capable of so much more than what Ozia had been. 

"Uncle Sokka!" Iroh beamed at the sight of his uncle coming into the courtyard, running to tackle him into a hug. 

"Hey there my man," Sokka chuckled picking up the growing toddler, "are you practicing your bending?" 

The boy nodded his head with excitement, he was very enthusiastic about his bending. 

"Have you lit your daddy's clothes on fire again yet?" He asked with a smirk and wink.

"No, I've been working on my breathing to control it so I don't do it again. " he reported proudly,   
"Where's Yue?" He asked looking around for his older cousin, they always liked to run and play together even with the two year difference. 

"She's with your Aunt they had to stop at the rooms before coming down." 

Iroh said a quick thanks before darting off to find his cousin. 

"And how's my other nephew doing? " Sokka asked giving his sister a bear hug after giving her belly a small rub.

"You mean Niece? She is doing fine probably going to be here any day now." Katara replied returning the hug, "I'm so glad you all were able to join us here. It has been way too long since I've seen you all." She smiled, "Have you heard from Aang or Toph lately?"

"Aang and Ty Lee should be arriving sometime today or tomorrow- you know how they are with their go with the flow ways." He made a movement with his hand to demonstrate floating through the air, " And Toph, said she'll get here when she gets here. We had offered her a ride when we had passed through two days ago but she was being stubborn saying she wanted to stretch her legs on her own or something." 

A rumble shook the area around them and the ground beneath Sokka slipped sideways knocking onto to his knees.

"Who you calling stubborn Sokka? " Toph's asked sweetly 

"Uh, Katara, I mean you know how she gets while pregnant! " he corrected himself getting back on his feet, brushing the dust off his pants flashing a quick smile. 

"Oh really?!" Katara asked, she tapped her foot on the ground and the earth opened and encased around his legs causing him to yelp in surprise and glare at his sister. 

Zuko shook his head, "Never mess with women Sokka, you should know this by now! " he chuckled and gave Toph a punch to the arm "good to see you Toph, glad you could come!" 

Katara folded her into a hug, "Me too! It'll be nice to practice some earth bending with someone who can actually earth bend again." 

"Uh, speaking of earth bend, would someone be so kind as to let me go, please!" 

Toph rolled her cloudy eyes and with a nod of her head the earth fell away, "happy?" 

"To quote Zuko, I'm never happy." 

They all broke out into laughter as Zuko gave them all a blank look,  
"How can you say that? I'm happy now, thank you very much." He stated crossing his arms. 

"I know dear," Katara raised up on her toes to give him a kiss causing him to blush "but it's still fun to tease you sometimes." She added smiling up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it y'all, hope you liked it! Please comment your thoughts as I am still learning so it'd be nice to have some feedback. :)


End file.
